


The Punch

by Bonzaiii



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, One Shot, Read at Own Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonzaiii/pseuds/Bonzaiii
Summary: Set when Fox and Wolf are in the academy together.Just another story I wrote in 4 hours.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Wolf is only one year older than Fox

It was the end of the year at the academy. Exams were over, flight simulations were performed, and students were finally finished with the grueling semester. What this meant, is that the school throws massive end-of-the-year party, inviting all the students attending for a wild night of dancing, partying, and free food. It was the biggest event all year. As a matter of fact, it’s so big, that the entire school grounds becomes filled with party-goers.

It’s the one time every year that students are allowed to have fun outside of their normal studies. For this reason, the party gets quite wild.

A young wolf with a spiky white mohawk sits alone at a table. He’s dressed in a simple black tank top with matching black skinny jeans; both fit his well toned form tightly. The lupine slouches in his chair, leaning his arm over the back. His other arm rests on the table swirling glass of bright pink punch. His finger taps against the chair to the beat of the music as he takes a swig of his pink liquid. If one couldn’t tell from his outfit and posture, this canine was up to no good.

The lupine’s eyes were fixed directly to the punch table. There were several bowls of punch at the table ranging from a variety of different flavors and colors. However, the wolf was focused on a specific bowl of punch, which was coincidentally the same as the one he had. The lupine smirked as he saw a younger couple both get drinks from this specific bowl. After all, pomegranate lemonade was definitely the most popular flavor. The perfect bowl to spike with a sedative.

the lupine watched as several more victims got drinks from the bowl, however, none of them were interesting. They were either too big, too tall, too short, a girl...Yes, this lupine wasn’t interested in girls. Several more couples passed, and the bowl was running low on punch. He’d have to spike it again once they refilled it. He groaned mentally. “Why is this so hard?”

He scanned around the punch table, and a particular student caught his eye. A bright orange vulpine who had just grabbed a cup and was making his way to the punch table.

“Bingo”

The lupine stood up from his chair and strode over, his tail swaying in anticipation. The whole time, he studied his target. He was dressed in an olive green shirt with blue jeans and a brown leather jacket. The vulpine was shorter than him by a bit and didn’t look as well built, but the lupine couldn’t make any assumptions when he was wearing a jacket. The vulpine also had a white headstripe, similar to the lupine’s but less spiky. The wolf licked his lips and grinned.

“This’ll do.”

The vulpine hadn’t seemed to notice him yet as he fell in line behind him, grabbing another cup from the large stack. He watched as the vulpine walked over to the spiked punch bowl. The wolf’s tail gradually increased its pace, then stopped as the vulpine walked right past the bowl. Instead the vulpine chose a different non-spiked bowl filled with a bright green punch.

“Fine...playing hard to get, eh?”

“Kiwi cranberry?! Really?!” He called out.

The vulpine’s ears perked and turned towards the voice. His head cocked to the side in confusion.

“Um...Yeah, what about it?” He responded.

The wolf smirked. “He’s even cuter up close.” The lupine slowly walked closer, making sure to sway his hips a little extra.

“Kiwi cranberry is one of the worst flavors here.” The grey furred canine replied.

The fox scoffed. “Well it’s my favorite.” He replied and returned his attention back to the punch

“Well that’s lame.”

“I’m sorry, who made you the judge again?” He added sarcastically and continued to scoop himself a glass.

“Self appointed” The wolf replied. “Pup”

The fox froze and sighed. “I have a name you know.”

“Well what is it then.”

The fox thought for a while and sipped his newly filled glass of punch.

“It’s Fox.”

The wolf barked a laugh. “That can’t be your actual name!” 

“It isn’t”

“So we’re playing that way then. In that case, mine’s Wolf.” Wolf gave his most saucy grin as he held his hand out.

Fox stared at Wolf’s face as he cautiously reached over to shake his hand. “Who said we were playing a game?”

“Nice to meet you too.”

Fox scoffed. “Yeah, whatever.” And began to walk away.

“You aren’t actually going to drink that are you?”

Fox scoffed again. “Yes, it’s my favorite, don’t you remember?”

“Well it happens to be my favorite too.” Wolf added.

“Really?” Fox asked curiously.

“No”

“Shove off.” Fox shot back, now even more annoyed and took another sip of his punch.

“Hmm...No!” With that, Wolf grabbed Fox’s cup out of his hand.

“Hey! Give that back.”

Wolf took a sip of the liquid, and then immediately spewed it off to the side.

“Bleuck! How can you stand that stuff?!”

Fox crossed his arms and almost growls, “It’s not for everyone, you dummy.”

“Here.” Wolf tries to hand the cup back.

“Ew! I don’t want it now that you’ve drank from it.”

“See! Even you don’t like it.” He then tossed the cup over his shoulder, not caring where it landed.

Fox grunted exasperatedly and clenches his fists at his sides, “That’s not what I meant!”

Wolf stifled a laugh at the sight of Fox angry. His tail was all fluffed up, and his face was all pouty, and Wolf thought he looked adorable. “Well now that I’ve tried your favorite drink, how about you try mine. After all, it’s only fair.”

Fox groaned, “Will you leave me alone afterwards?”

Wolf evilly grinned this time, “Of course.” He said mischievously.

Fox regained his composure. “Fine. Which one is it.”

“Right this way pup!”

The vulpine rolled his eyes, “It’s Fox.”

“Mhmm” Wolf walked over to his punch bowl, trying to keep his tail from wagging too fast. Once he reached it, there was just enough left for one last cup.

“Here it is pup! Everyone’s favorite, pomegranate lemonade!” He said with enthusiasm.

“It’s Fox...” At this point, Fox was willing to do anything to get the stupid lupine away from him. He waited as Wolf scooped the rest of the punch into a cup.

“Just enough left for you, you lucky pup.” Wolf said, handing him the glass.

Fox grumpily grabbed the cup, and gave a tentative sniff. “It smells too strong.”

“Aww...Ain’t that cute. A little lemon is too strong for the small pup.”

Fox growled, “I’m not a pup! And I definitely am not cute!” 

“Then prove it” Wolf smugly replied.

Determined to prove his point, Fox put the cup to his lips, and started drinking.

Wolf’s smile grew wider and wider and his tail wagged faster and faster and Fox slowly started to empty his cup. A few seconds later, Fox threw his cup onto the grass, panting lightly.

“See” He grinned defiantly, “I’m not a pup.”

“Hmm...I suppose...” Wolf replied. “I was wrong” He shrugged.

“Damn right you were.” 

A few seconds later, Wolf noticed Fox’s breathing start to slow. He grinned. Because the drug didn’t fully dissolve in the punch, there was more drug at the bottom of the bowl. Fox had just injested the sedative at a much higher concentration then the other victims. It was already starting to take effect on his small body.

“Wooo” Fox huffed as his head started to feel light.

“Did you run out of breath or something?” Wolf asked.

Fox’s balance started to tip and he held onto the punch table for support. “Yeah...something like that.”

Wolf watched as Fox’s body started to shut down, leaning more and more on the punch table. “Well, it was a lot of punch you drank. You would’ve needed a lot of air to do that all in one go.”

Fox gave a tired noncommittal grunt. “Why am I so sleepy?” He yawned.

“It must take a lot of energy too.” Wolf falsely reassured him. “Oh!”

He rushed forward to catch Fox as he fell forward from the table.

“Are you sure you’re okay” Wolf asked, faking his concern.

“Lemme just...lie down for a bit.” Fox replied sleepily, his eyelids started to droop.

Wolf supported the drugged fox to the table he was at earlier and sat down. Fox could hardly move his body at this point and he just laid on Wolf’s chest.

Fox mumbled a few words that Wolf couldn’t understand before fully closing his eyes and slipping into a peaceful state of unconsciousness, breathing gently and evenly.

Wolf waited a couple more seconds before lightly shaking him. “Fox? Fox?”

When he found that Fox was completely out, he grinned even wider. He stuck his muzzle into the side of the vulpine’s neck and inhaled his scent deeply, then flicked his tongue out to lick once from the side of his neck to the top of his head.

He then whispered into the sleeping canine’s ear. “You’re mine now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess here it is. The second chapter. I’m not too happy with it tbh. I had it written for a while, but never decided to post it till now.

Fox woke up drowsily. His head felt heavy. All his senses were dulled and his body felt like it was completely numb. He groaned softly, but even that sounded muffled. Everything was dark as well, it felt like he couldn’t even open his eyes. He lolled his head side to side, trying to shake out the thick fog that was clouding his head.

He tried to move an arm to cradle his head, but soon realized that he couldn’t. He tried to move his other arm, and it was the same case. Panic ensued the small vulpine, as he tried to call for help, but quickly realized his mouth was also gagged shut.

His brain kickstarted and he thrashed about, whimpering in fear. However, his efforts were limited.

“Calm down pup...” A smooth voice said from about five feet away.

Fox froze, he knew that voice. He snarled as best as he could in the direction of it.

The voice snarled back, much more ferociously and Fox backed off with a whine.

“Awww...” Fox heard movement from right next to him. “Don’t worry, there’s nothing to be afraid of...”

A moment of silence ensued before the blindfold was swiftly ripped from Fox’s eyes. Fox’s eyes adjusted to the already low light of the room and locked eyes with the lupine currently in front of him.

“As long as your good” Wolf finished.

“Take these cuffs off of me and I’ll show you how good I can be.” Is what Fox tried to say. Wolf chuckled at the angry garbled sound. He sensed the competitiveness in the tone, so he responded as such.

“I don’t think your in any position to challenge me.”

This earned another growl from the smaller male.

“But I don’t think you’ll want to, if you know what I mean.”

Fox rolled his eyes at the lupine’s cryptic response, moving his head as well to accentuate his statement. In doing this, he looked down for the first time, and froze in complete shock. 

He was naked down to his fur.

He now knew what Wolf was planning to do.

“Don’t worry.” Wolf said, noticing that the vulpine looked like he was in distress. “I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt too bad.”

With that, Fox watched as Wolf walked out into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Fox gulped. In truth, he actually wasn’t in distress. Fox had fantasized about doing this, and he actually had some dildos back in his dorm that he played with occasionally. However, he’d always wondered what the real thing would feel like, and had even jacked off just thinking about it.

His thought were cut off when he realized that his captor had just walked back in, toying with the hem of his shirt. Fox’s eyes were glued to Wolf as the lupine slowly lifted his tank top over his head. His eyes then widened, when quickly after, the pants were removed. This revealed the tightest, blackest, thinnest thong which was trying its best not to break from enormous member it was covering (Wolf accidentally bought one a size too small). Fox felt his own pressure between his legs as blood flowed to his nether regions. Wolf was big, and he wanted it.

The sound of Fox’s deep pants filled the room even through the gag. Wolf paused curiously to inspect the vulpine’s now completely erect member. He then locked eyes with the vulpine. It was at this moment that both canines realized they were extremely horny and desperately needed some intense satisfaction.

Words didn’t even need to be exchanged (not that they could anyways) as Wolf ripped off his last article of clothing and jumped on the other end of the bed.

Wolf moved swiftly as he reached for the lube dispenser on a table nearby and pumped a good amount onto his hand. Fox’s heart was pounding in excitement and a sudden heat washed over him. After prepping himself, Wolf lined up and Fox wrapped his legs around his waist.

“You ready pup?”

“Do it!” Fox said this strongly enough so that Wolf could actually understand him, and that was all the lupine needed and more.

He thrust.

Both canines groaned in pleasure. Wolf was able to get about halfway in with his initial thrust before having to slowly inch his way in.

Fox was in ecstasy; a thick precum already oozing from his member. The real thing definitely felt better than any of his toys, not to mention, Wolf’s size was already much larger. It filled him up, rubbing against the walls of his anal passage and throbbing with heat. As Wolf pulled out then thrust again, Fox made sure to relax during the thrust and clench down at the hilt (just like he’d practiced) to make the experience even better for both of them.

Wolf definitely seemed to enjoyed this as loud grunts and moans of pleasure elicited from his slackened muzzle. Wolf started to pick up the speed and wrapped his arms around Fox’s torso to get a better angle. The pounding continued, thrusting deeper and harder each time. Fox’s own wails of pleasure—though muffled—rang out loud and moistened the cloth gagging him.

“Fucking...So...Good...” Wolf snarled in between moans.

He was already close, but his body’s instinct was egging him to go faster and faster. In this position, he could not. Wolf snarled and pulled out fully, panting extremely hard. Fox groaned from the loss of pleasure and lifted his head up to stare at Wolf. His lulled eyes questioned, “Why’d you stop?”

Though Wolf didn’t want to stop either, he needed more. He jumped off the bed and grabbed his pants strewn on the floor. Fox watched as he fished around the pockets for a couple seconds before pulling out a key. Presumably, the key to his handcuffs. Fox stared in confusion as Wolf leaned over him to reach his bound hands.

Fox wondered why he would do this. Was Wolf letting him go? He didn’t want to go. They weren’t finished yet. The shackles clacked as they fell from Fox’s hands. Fox immediately went for his gag, and pulled it down around his neck like a scarf. He sat up from the bed and asked.

“What are you d—WAAAH”

Turns out, he didn’t need an explanation. Wolf had already grabbed his waist and flipped him over on his hands and knees. After mounting him, Wolf thrust in, going balls deep on the first go. This time, Fox could moan uninhibited.

Now Wolf could finally pick up the pace and give in to his body’s instincts, and Fox was absolutely loving it. The two canines once again we’re reaching what promised to be a spectacular climax. Fox felt Wolf’s fully formed knot teasing his tail hole, and threatening to enter.

Moans got louder, pants got harder as finally Wolf screamed. “I’m gonna cum pup!!!”

Fox just wailed, long and erotically and Wolf’s unceasing pounding ravished his prostate over and over again. 

Finally, Wolf was the first to go as he tied himself into Fox, stuffing his knot into the tight hole and crescendoed a deep growl to a roar. He clenched his teeth and squeezed onto Fox’s torso as his cock unloaded into Fox’s ass. He continued to milk out his orgasm, humping and contracting his cock until the last drops of cum started leaking out of Fox’s tailhole. A few seconds later, Wolf collapsed onto Fox in exhaustion and satisfaction. His sex smelling pheromones filled the room and a pleasurable heat filled his body.

Unable to bear the full weight of the heavy lupine, Fox also collapsed onto the bed with a groan. Wolf’s eyes lulled, he was perfectly capable of falling asleep right here and now if the particular vulpine squirming beneath him didn’t start whimpering. Wolf grabbed the vulpine, rolled them to their sides and started grooming behind the smaller male’s ears, nuzzling his maw into the short fur. Fox let out another discontent groan.

“I didn’t cum yet.”

Wolf’s eyes opened, “Let’s fix that shall we?”

Fox nodded wordlessly, before gasping as Wolf grabbed his cock. After flipping Fox so that he was on top, Wolf started to furiously jerk him off, moving his hand as fast as he was able to move his hips and faster. His paw collected the precum which helped slicken up the process. Fox bucked his own hips in want, clenching his teeth as his climax approached even quicker than before.

A few seconds later, Fox orgasmed with an ecstatic howl. His body spasming as ropes of cum flew from his cock, covering his front in a sticky white mess. All the while, Wolf continued to jerk him off, helping Fox ride off his own high. After a few seconds of pure ecstasy, Fox went limp on top of Wolf. Fox’s own pheromones released and mixed with Wolf’s, creating a scent which was intoxicatingly beautiful.

Wolf brought his hands up to scratch Fox’s cum covered stomach and chest, rubbing it into his soft fur, then flipped the two back to their sides. Minutes passed as the two bathed in their afterglows. Eventually, Wolf’s knot softened enough for him to pull out of Fox, who grunted softly. Immediately afterwards, Fox turned around to face Wolf, and plowed his face into the fur on his chest.

Wolf cradled the smaller male, wrapping one arm up the small of his back to his head, and the other just above his ass at the base of his tail. Wolf felt around Fox’s ass, catching some of the cum leaking from his tail hole. Smirking to himself, he brought that hand up, inhaled his scent emitting from it, and flicked out his tongue to clean it off. He then dried his hand off on the gag still around Fox’s neck and went back down to fondling the vulpine’s rear.

“Cute bandanna pup.”

The vulpine grunted and shifted in Wolf’s hold.

“It looks nice.”

Fox opened his eyes to first look down at the bandanna then look up to stare into Wolf’s approving grin. He rested his chin against Wolf’s neck and closed his eyes again. Wolf smiled, then lowered his head to rest his cheek against Fox’s then he too closed his eyes. A few seconds passed where both canines were content in sharing a peaceful moment.

“You could’ve just asked you know.” Came a mumbling voice from below.

“What?” Wolf inquired.

“I mean...you could’ve just asked, instead of...you know.”

“Ohhhhhh” Wolf realized, understanding...”Wait what?!”, but not believing.

“Are you saying that—“

“Yes” Fox cut him off.

“Dang it.” Wolf cursed, “That stuff was expensive.”

Fox giggled before snuggling tighter into Wolf’s body.

A few seconds of quiet.

“So you’re okay with this then?” Wolf asked.

Fox opened his eyes and stared into Wolf’s. Wolf could sense a hint of playfulness in his bright greens as Fox slowly brought his muzzle back...and kissed him.

The kiss lasted barely for a second, but immediately a surge of warmth filled Wolf’s body. 

With that, Fox chuckled a returned his muzzle back into Wolf’s neck fur. Wolf was stunned. He’d never have expected an outcome like this. Somehow though, he too was okay with it.

“I’m so getting you back for this though” Fox concluded from out of nowhere.

It was Wolf’s turn to chuckle this time. “Yeah yeah. Try me pup.”

On that note, the two canines fell silent and snuggled in each other’s arms as they drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do read the comments. I agree that what I wrote here is not wholesome at all, however, I did tag it accordingly. If you don’t like it, you should have seen the tags and known to avoid it.
> 
> If you think there are some other things that I need to add to the tags, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> If I continue this, it’ll be smexy.


End file.
